


Hot for Teacher

by HWWHOC



Series: 30 Days [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Wade Wilson, Gen, Kid Fic, Student crush, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWWHOC/pseuds/HWWHOC
Summary: Wade's crush on the substitute teacher is the hot topic of just another day at SHIELD Elementary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know. I'm sorry.

Wade walked into class looking tidy, his arms—which were, as always, covered in cuts and bandages—covered by a plain red sweater, his usual hoodie gone. Peter, Tony, and Steve exchanged looks. This was possibly the first time any of them had seen Wade looking neat. The blond boy sat at his desk, hands folded and staring at the front of the room.  
  
"Wade, what the hell is with you?" Tony waved Steve off, who was about to reprimand him for his language.  
  
"Nothing," the boy said calmly. "Just waiting for class to start."  
  
As their classmates filtered into the classroom, talk arose on Wade's unusual behavior. Tony and Steve sat on either side of him, observing him closely.  
  
"Wade, I'm your best friend. What's up?" Peter asked, sitting in front of Wade and turning in his seat. "Wait." The previous day, Wade had to stay for an hour after school with the substitute teacher for all of his sabotaged pranks. "Is this about Ms. Carlyle?" Wade said nothing but his cheeks reddened slightly.  
  
"Wade has a crush on Ms. Carlyle!" Clint shouted, which only earned him a glare from the tiny blond. Clint eased back into his seat. He knew he was going to regret that.  
  
Peter sandwiched his way between Tony and Wade, putting an arm around Wade, whose cheeks began to heat up. "Anyone who gives Wade any trouble isn't going to like what happens, got it?" Peter rarely sounded so severe, and everyone else got into their own little conversations.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," a voice said. The class faced forward, Wade noticeably perked up, to see the twenty-something brunette walk into the room, a couple teachers poking their heads in behind her, Mr. Selvig from across the hall being one of them. "I hope you all did your homework. Miss Lewis' roster says that you are to have a pop quiz today." The students groaned, but Ms. Carlyle smiled conspiratorially. "Let's not and say we did." She opened a drawer and placed the paper inside. "Now, what should we do until recess?"  
  
Wanda raised her hand slowly. "We were reading the third _Harry Potter_ with Miss Lewis," she said in a soft but still carrying voice. Ms. Carlyle smiled and picked up the book resting on the desk. The class removed their copies from their desks. "We were on chapter fourteen."  
  
"Who would like to start us off?" Wade's hand shot up. "Wade." The boy beamed and began to read while Tony and Scott snickered.  
  
  
  
Clint wandered the playground, constantly glancing over his shoulder. When Wade gave people the look he gave Clint, they were in trouble.  
  
"Hey, Clint." The brunet flinched and turned to see Tony, Bruce, and Scott, visibly relaxing.  
  
"Oh, hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
"Scared of Wade?" Tony grinned.  
  
Clint shook his head. "N-no! Why should I be?"  
  
"Because of what you said this morning," Scott answered. "Y'know Wade's crazy, right? Always talking to himself and pulling pranks." Clint paled. "Don't be surprised if your archery stuff goes missing or something." The four boys glanced up to see Wade tagging after Ms. Carlyle, who was on recess duty, his mouth running a mile a minute.  
  
Tony chuckled. "He is beyond smitten," he mused. "I think we'd better stop him before he starts wandering around outside her house."  
  
"I think Peter already got to it." Scott nodded to the boy, who was trying to pull Wade away from the main building, where Ms. Carlyle had gone inside.  
  
"Wade, come on! Come hang out with us!" Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were nearby, observing.  
  
Natasha shook her head. "He's got it bad. Maybe this little tidbit will get his attention elsewhere. Hey, Wilson?" Wade looked at her, brown eyes wide. "Miss Rael said it's Taco Tuesday..." She was unable to finish that sentence when Wade got into her personal space.  
  
"I need you to hit me, Nat." When he got her usual eyebrow raise, he elaborated, "The nurse's office is right next to the cafeteria. I'll get first dibs."  
  
"Thought you wanted to impress Ms. Carlyle, Wade," Bucky teased, nudging the blond in the side.  
  
"Chicks like scars," was all Wade said before opening his arms. "C'mon, Tasha, go for it."  
  
"Wilson, I'm not going to hit you," Natasha sighed, gazing over at the boys, who seemed to be waiting on edge.  
  
Scott stepped forward. "I feel like this will take too long, so..." He punched Wade in the face, knocking the boy on his ass. Wade never cried. The only person to ever have seen him cry was Peter. He put a hand to his bleeding nose and looked up at Scott, who was rubbing his knuckles.  
  
"Nice hit."  
  
  
  
Scott was sent to Principal Fury while Bucky carried Wade to Nurse Van Dyne's office, with Steve, Natasha, and Peter in tow. Not even a bloody nose and blackening eye could keep Wade from going off about some random nonsense that the other three had tuned out.  
  
After Nurse Van Dyne had Wade put an ice pack to his face, she sent them all back to class, where everyone had been waiting. Ms. Carlyle patted Wade on the head and said the black eye made him look roguish. Judging by the grin on his face for the rest of the day, it was agreed that Wade's crush wasn't going anywhere. It may have just gotten worse.


End file.
